1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a movable mechanism for electronic devices and particularly to a robot-like electronic device, which has a plurality of bodies that are pivotally coupled and transformable to change the profile.
2. Related Art
The multi-media electronic devices now on the market mostly are formed in a fixed and static profile. Their external appearance cannot be changed. Some of the devices can present an additional visual effect when subject to varying lighting. When in use, a switch is turned on or depressed by users to activate the multi-media electronic device. There is little interaction between the users and the device.
Take multi-media video/audio players for instance. They generally are formed in a rectangular shape at a dimension according to its utilization. The portable player usually is designed with an attractive profile and has a simple display unit, which is luminous and can change color. The display unit generally includes LEDs or OLEDs to provide information of the playing files. The picture on the display unit can change to provide additional decoration. The industrial design of these players aims to facilitate carrying, storing or mounting, and generally is formed in a flattened shape without protruding features. Hence the variations of their profiles are limited. There are no movable elements to generate interaction with users or create a more amusing effect.
Recently, a rocking toy has been introduced on the market. It can sway and move in various manners. It has a sound-controlled switch to receive external sound to start swaying and moving to imitate dancing with music. Such a sound-controlled toy can be integrated with a radio player so that it can dance while receiving radio programs. But its movements are simple and limited, merely swaying about an upright direction. Moreover, its structure is not compact and difficult to carry or store. It does not live up to the prevailing ‘lean ’ and ‘light’ trend for small electronic devices.